1. Technical Field
The present invention provides an art related to a fastener for ornaments having a pin (a friction nut), that detachably retains a pin included in ornaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of an ornament formed so that a pin included in the ornament can be retained detachably via a separately prepared fastener include pierced earrings, tiepins, buttons, etc., and as the fastener used in this case, those of various structures have been proposed from before.
The fasteners used here can largely be classified in terms of basic structure into a type with which the pin is retained by an elastic body and a type with which the pin is retained by a plurality of small balls incorporated in the fastener.
In regard to fasteners of the type with which the pin is retained by an elastic body, Patent Document 1 mentioned below discloses a pierced earring catch, with which the ornament with pin is a pierced earring and the catch is formed of a silicone resin material to flexibly accommodate pins that differ in diameter dimension.
Meanwhile, as fasteners of the type with which the pin is clamped and retained by a plurality of incorporated small balls, those of various structures are already present as disclosed in the following patent documents.
That is, Patent Document 2 mentioned below discloses a washer (fastener) for badge including a steel ball bearing having a frustoconical shape and freely movably retaining three small steel balls (small balls) that are freely supported in an annular form, and a tapered-tube-shaped steel ball guide that supports the steel ball bearing in a pressingly urged state so that the small steel balls are in pressure contact constantly, and where release of the pin is enabled by moving the steel ball bearing against the pressingly urging force.
Patent Document 3 mentioned below discloses a tiepin (fastener) including a holder member holding freely three small balls attached in annular form in a frustoconical portion, and a metal fastening member having a tapered surface at an inner side surface that faces the respective small balls and supporting the holder member in a constantly pressingly urged state, and where release of a pin is enabled by releasing engagement of the respective small balls and the pin by pressing an operating member against a conical surface of the chuck body against the pressingly urging force.
Patent Document 4 mentioned below discloses a personal accessory retainer including a freely movable body having a truncated conical fitting groove in a tip internal portion, an engaging member having small balls in a flange portion provided in a head portion and disposed inside the fitting groove, a latching base fixed to a terminal end portion of the engaging member, and a coil spring interposed between the latching base and the flange portion, and where a pin inserted in an engaging hole of the engaging member and clamped by the small balls is enabled to be released by pulling up the freely movable body against its pressingly urging force. Here, an aperture diameter of an engaging hole side opening in communication with the engaging hole is made smaller than a diameter of each small ball to prevent the respective small balls protruding toward the engaging hole side from dropping into the engaging hole.
Patent Document 5 mentioned below discloses a rotation and fall-off prevention device (fastener) for personal accessory formed so as to include a pin member having a plurality of pins to enable prevention of rotation, and a pin engaging body having holes for pins pin at positions facing the respective pins, and where the pins that are inserted in the respective holes for pins and engaged with small balls in a positional relationship with a tapered surface are enabled to be released by releasing the engagement by pulling down an operating grip portion against a pressingly urging force.
Patent Document 6 mentioned below discloses a button with fastening function including a pin coupled to a button side, and a pin fastener in which a tip portion of the pin is disengageably fitted, and where the pin that is engaged with small balls in a positional relationship with a tapered surface can be released by disengaging the engagement by pressing a release lever against a pressingly urging force.
Patent Document 7 mentioned below discloses a pierced earring catch and a pierced earring including the pierced earring catch, the pierced earring catch including three small balls formed of rigid bodies, and a ball holder elastically deformably retaining the respective small balls that are disposed in annular form, and where a pin is enabled to be integrated with the pierced earring catch by being press-fitted into a pin insertion hole positioned at a center of the ball holder.
Patent Document 8 mentioned below discloses a fastener and a personal ornament including the fastener, the fastener including a pinching member arranged from three metal small balls disposed in annular form, a holder arranged from a rubber-like elastic member, and a ring tightening the pinching member and the holder, and where a pin is enabled to be integrated to the fastener by being press-fitted into a through-hole positioned at a central position of the three metal small balls.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 9 mentioned below discloses a fastener for pierced earring or other personal accessory proposed by the present applicant. The fastener includes a guide cylinder having a taper formed on an inner peripheral surface, a plurality of small balls disposed inside the guide cylinder, and a pressing member including a flange portion, with a lower surface that contacts the respective small balls, and being pressingly urged, and the respective small balls that clamp a pin are formed to enable release of the clamping state by pulling up a knob, including in the pressing member, against the pressingly urging force.